


Savior

by caity_ski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aquariumstuck, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Summoner is worried about Gamzee, the Grand's new cub.  Gamzee does not seem able to bond with his brother and Grand has seemingly rejected the small walrus mer-child.  Summoner gets an idea, however, as take your child to work day approaches.  He knows just the person to help with cheer Gamzee up.





	Savior

Tavros held tightly to his father, he was excited to finally come see where his daddy worked, but he was also pretty nervous. What if the fish didn’t like him? His dad had reassured him several times that everything would be alright as long as they didn’t get separated. Tavros had quickly agreed and stayed close to his father throughout the tour.

Tavros was enthralled by all the animals he saw. If he wasn’t sure he wanted to work at the aquarium with his dad before, he was now. All the creatures were so fascinating and Tavros loved the way their scales showed rainbow colors. It was just like in his books but so much better. In his giddiness Tavros found himself constantly running ahead of his dad and un-heading to Summoner’s warnings to come back.

How could he stay still? There were so many fish to see and there were the sharks and the seals! His father was getting angry now but Tavros hardly noticed and, being too short to see the warning sign, had no problem pushing open the big metal doors to see the other creatures.

He didn’t get far into the dark room before his face twisted into confusion. The tanks all had covers on them. How were the fish supposed to know it was time to wake up if it was dark and they still had their blankets on?

"Tavros Ramirez Nitram!”

The boy froze, his hand holding onto the end of a cloth. He turned to his father, little face trying not to cry at being yelled at. He wasn’t sure what he’d done wrong but his father only used his middle name when he was going to get a timeout.

Summoner ran a hand through his dyed hair and sighed. He had hoped to keep Tavros out of this area until he was older. And knowing his curious five year old, was well aware Tavros would ask questions about this room until he got his answers. Unfortunately Summoner had to keep as much of this a secret. He walked over to his son and picked the five year old off the floor. He figured the only way to keep Tavros from getting too curious was to distract him. Summoner had hoped he could have thought out the meeting better but maybe it was best to just go for it.

The Grand’s newest pup was having trouble adjusting, being the youngest creature the aquarium had at the time. None of the other hybrids had seemed to take a liking to him and Summoner knew if there was one person who would be able to make friends even with a creature like Gamzee, it was his son.

“I want you to meet someone; I hope you two will be able to get along. And remember Tavros; we treat every living creature as though they are family.” Summoner told the boy, who’s wide brown eyes held confusion, but still the child nodded and agreed with his father.

Summoner walked towards the back of the room and opened the door to the other restricted habitats, he was pleased to see Gamzee already laying out in the sun and napping. This meant he wouldn’t have to try and coax the creature to come out and interact. Summoner looked over to gauge Tavros’ reaction and noted the excitement that showed in his son’s eyes. Summoner felt softness flutter in his chest; like father like son he supposed. All animals and people were important to the small boy just as they were to his father.

“Would you like to make a new friend Tavros?” Summoner asked, his son nodded and squirmed trying to get out of his father’s grasp. Tavros wanted to make friends with the sleeping thing and had to go wake him up so they could play. Tavros didn’t have many friends his age; not a lot of other five year olds were as interested in fish or animals as he was. His hobbies had led to Tavros’ alienation from most of the other kids – except Aradia whose mother also worked at the aquarium – and a fair amount of bullying. 

Summoner knew these things were going on, he’d gotten numerous calls from the boy’s concerned teacher, but there wasn’t much the older man could think of to do. He had no way to transport Tavros to any other school and it was impossible for them to move right now given the man’s job. He’d spent enough time with Gamzee to know the pup was the opposite of his father in terms of behavior, and hoped that the boys would be able to help one another out for at least the next few hours.

When Summoner finally set Tavros down the boy wasted no time in running over to Gamzee. He looked over the other boy, obviously confused and uncertain about what he was looking at. But with a deep breath the boy reached out and shook the walrus pup. “Hey, wake up, it’s not sleeping time.” He demanded.

The purple furred child languidly opened his eyes and looked up at Tavros. There was an evident moment of panic as he yelped and tried to scoot away. His limbs clumsy with sleep hindering his escape and causing Gamzee merely to fall flat on his face. This brought on a few tears to slip from the young pup’s eyes. Tavros laughed, thinking the other had just been playing around but once the telltale hiccup of crying had been heard Tavros' laughter ceased.

Tavros looked to his father uncertain of what to do, but Summoner simply shrugged and motioned towards the crying purple child...thing. The brown eyed boy glanced back to the crying creature and nodded as a reassurance to himself. With a slow step he walked over to the other and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, are you ok? Why are you crying?” Gamzee flinched again but once he’d taken in the appearance of the other he felt himself relax. This person looked a lot like his care taker and if they looked alike than he’d be nice just like Summi. 

“I fell on my face.” Gamzee muttered. Tavros frowned and put his face close to Gamzee’s hand coming up and gently touching the skin there. “You aren’t bleeding, does this hurt?” He asked placing his hand on different parts of Gamzee’s face. Gamzee nodded when fingers brushed his nose and his eyes widened when Tavros leaned in to give the area a peck. “My daddy always does that to my ouchies, does it feel better now?”

Gamzee’s face broke out into a grin and he nodded. “Yeah it feels all kinds of much more better now!” Tavros laughed “Yay! That’s really a good thing, wanna go play?” Gamzee nodded again, far more enthusiastically this time and made his way over to the squeaky ball he’d been given and a game of catch, throw, and chase was started. Gamzee’s habitat had a shallow amount of water to it as the boy didn’t need much to be submerged, but the two stayed in the shallowest part of the pool after growing tired of the ball and proceeded to have a splashing fight. Gamzee’s tail gave him an advantage and he was quick to drench Tavros who was too engrossed in his laughter to try and fight back.

It was a few hours later and Summoner brought over lunch for them. Tavros made a face at Gamzee’s raw fish saying his sandwich was a far better food. Somehow he was convinced to switch with Gamzee so they could have a bite of one another’s. Tavros blanched and told Gamzee his food was gross who told him he was the one with the gross food. The argument delved into a second water fight while forgotten lunches were drenched. 

The boys ended up in Gamzee’s towel pile, wrapped up in the fabric and telling stories about their everyday lives. When Gamzee mentioned that Tavros was the first person to play with him the tanned boy gasped. Sure he hadn’t had many friends but he could always get Aradia to play with him. He couldn’t imagine what it was like to not have anyone else around. Tavros hugged his new friend and promised he’d come play with him again tomorrow, and that he’d convince his dad to let Gamzee go to school. The pup excitedly agreed saying he thought that sounded like the most miraculous thing in the whole world. Tavros laughed and agreed as his new friend yawned and nuzzled against him. The brown eyed boy smiled, yawned himself and hugged his new friend again before closing his eyes.

Summoner smiled as the boys curled up and fell asleep; they’d spent the day well and had gotten along famously. He knew this would be good for both of them. But…a frown made its way onto the older man’s face. He would get in a good heap of trouble if it was found out that he let his son play with the untrained boy. He knew it would be a while before the two would forget one another but it wasn’t the right time to let them bond long term.

Walking over to the children he picked Tavros up out of the pile of blankets. Gamzee gave a small whimper and curled in tighter to himself while Tavros clung to his father. He’d bring Tavros back sometime when it was better – according to the aquarium officials anyway – and let the kids become close later on. With a whispered goodbye Summoner walked Tavros back to the truck, buckled him in, and drove the boy home so he could sleep in his own bed.


End file.
